El comienzo de una nueva aventura
by ORKOZ94
Summary: Monkey D, Luffy a perdido a su tripulacion en una batalla con la marina, ahora camino a su ejecucion el barco que lo transportaba se hunde, al despertar Luffy se encuentra con un caballero de mediana edad que le ofrece la oportunidad de viajar al pasado, para iniciar su aventura otra vez.
1. Chapter 1

El comienzo de una nueva aventura

One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen son una creación de Eiichiro Oda

Capítulo 1: el mar no te dejara morir.

Frio, miedo, dolor. Era todo lo que podía sentir encerrado en esa oscura prisión de Impel Down, en su cuerpo se podía apreciar las marcas de horas interminables de tortura. Pero nada le atormentaba tanto como el recuerdo de sus nakamas y de sus amigos asesinados.

Flash back

En el Thousand Sunny la tripulación se recupera de las secuelas tras la batalla contra los piratas de Kurohige (barba negra), un maltratado Chopper se dirigía al cuarto de las mujeres.

Nami, Robín como se encuentran? pregunto, mucho mejor respondió Nico Robín con una sonrisa en su rostro, tenemos al mejor doctor agrego Nami.

No creas que con eso me aras feliz cabron! Pues pareces feliz pensaron Nami y Robín, Chopper como sigue Luffy? Pregunto la arqueóloga.

Sigue inconsciente pero estable, de todos él fue el que más daño sufrió, bueno iré a ver a los demás, se dirigía al cuarto de los chicos para cambiarles el vendaje cuando el barco se sacude.

NOS ATACAN! Grito el doctor,

Oye maldita basura pirata! Un grito lo saco de su pensamiento

Fin del Flash back

Monkey D. Luffy la hora de tu ejecución se acerca, la flota que te transportara a marineford ya está aquí. No sabes lo feliz que estoy al saber que morirás.

¿Por qué Estas tan feliz? Magellan

¿Por qué? Preguntas ¿Es que acaso ya lo olvidaste? Tú fuiste el culpable de una de las mayores deshonra para esta prisión.

Ha te refieres a cuando los invadí solo y me fugue con más de 200 prisioneros, shishishi eso ocurrió por tu culpa Magellan, tu incompetencia me permitió recorrer la prisión como si fuera mi casa.

Maldito, me hubiese gustado poder matarte con mis propias manos, pero el gobierno quiere hacer de tu ejecución un aviso para todos los piratas que creen que pueden enfrentarse al gobierno mundial.

En otras ocasiones el gobierno mundial quiso hacer lo mismo, pero no resulto como querían ¿sabes de lo que estoy hablando? Magellan. Cuando ejecutaron al rey de los piratas Gol D. Roger se dio inicio a la gran Hera de los piratas, cuando trataron de ejecutar a Portgas D. Ace y se desato la guerra de MarineFord entre la marina y los piratas de Shirohige, fue este último quien confirmó la existencia del One Piece lo que motivo más aun a los piratas.

A donde tratas de llegar con esto Mugiwara.

No lo sé Magellan solo tengo el presentimiento de que algo está por ocurrir, algo que cambiara la historia como la conocemos.

Alcalde Magellan! Alcalde Magellan!

¿Qué sucede? Hannybal.

Ya es hora del traslado.

Ya veo, bueno mugiwara llego la hora de decir adiós, extrañare nuestras conversaciones, en realidad no, así que te puedes morir sin preocupaciones.

Shishishi yo no moriré Magellan.

Que quieres decir Mugiwara.

Ya te lo dije ¿no? Tengo el presentimiento de que algo ocurrirá.

Magellan solo lo miro con lastima y se retiró, 15 minutos más tarde nuestro protagonista se encuentra encadenado en una prisión del barco que lo trasladaba a Marineford , el barco se agitaba más de lo normal, él lo sabía por experiencia propia, no por nada tubo a la mejor navegante capas de predecir el clima, lo qua fura ocurría no era una simple tormenta, si él sabía que pronto estarían en problemas aun hace solo podía sonreír, afuera de su celda ese encontraban 2 guardias que lo miraban con curiosidad y temor el al darse cuenta de esto pregunto.

¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué me miran de esa forma?

Los dos guardias se miraron entre si y contestaron.

¿Por qué sonríes? ¿No tienes miedo a morir?

¿Morir? Acepte mi muerte el dia que deje mi villa para cumplir mi sueño y ¿Por qué sonrió? Bueno ¿Cuánto llevan en el mar?

No mucho, respondió uno de los guardias, somos unos novatos salimos de la academia hace solo unos meces.

Al escuchar esto solo pudo reír el pirata que invadió las tres fortalezas del gobierno era escoltado por dos novatos, una vez que paro de reír dijo.

Tal vez no lo sepan por que llevan solo unos meces en el mar, pero lo de afuera no es una tormenta cualquiera, es la madre de todas las tormentas, si logramos salir de esta seremos los seres más afortunados del planeta, bueno yo no porque de todas forma moriré ejecutado shishishishi.

Estás loco dijo uno de los guardias, y si como la madre naturaleza lo contradijera, el barco comenzó a agitarse con mayor brusquedad, afuera truenos y relámpagos se veían y escuchaban acompañados con fuertes ráfagas de viento, en el calabazo los dos guardias se miraban con nerviosismo, el cual aumentaba al escuchar el crujir del barco.

Este barco no aguantara mucho dijo Luffy, ¿quieren un concejo? Pregunto.

Cual sería respondieron.

Comiencen a prepararse para evacuar el barco dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

¿Cómo sabes que este barco no aguantara la tormenta? Pregunto unos de los guardias.

Por mi navegante respondió causando una expresión de dudas en los rostros de los guardias.

¿Qué tiene que ver ella aquí?

Cuando nos topábamos con tormentas como estar las evitábamos a toda costa, ella decía que no existe barco que pueda resistir una tormenta como esta ya sea pirata o de la marina.

Trataron de responder pero no pudieron ya que una gran ola, golpeo el barco de tal manera que provoco que todo aquel que estuviera de pies callera al piso, cuando se ponían de pie nuevamente una alarma se escuchó y por los altavoces se daba la orden de abandonar el barco.

Ven se los dije, no hay navegante que pueda igualar a Nami dijo inflando el pecho de orgullo.

Los dos guardias en pánico corrieron a cubierta para escapar, olvidándose completamente del prisionero.

Se han ido, y me dejaron aquí, no creo que regresen, si no van a regresar, vaya marines más cobardes a la primera señal de peligro corren a ponerse a salvo shishishi, por lo menos no moriré a manos del gobierno mundial.

5 minutos han pasado desde que el barco fue abandonado, y las olas lo golpean con brutalidad, los calabozos ya comenzaban a llenarse con agua, de pronto una gran ola provoco que el barco se volcara acelerando más el proceso de hundimiento y en el rostro de nuestro protagonista no había miedo solo paz una paz y alegría ya que sabía que pronto se acompañaría a su tripulación en el mas allá.

15 minutos han pasado desde que el barco se volcara y ya estaba completamente hundido, en el calabozo nuestro protagonista se encontraba peleando por conseguir un poco de aire y aunque ya había aceptado su muerte su cuerpo lo obligaba a tratar de respirar, poco a poco fue perdiendo la conciencia, su visión comenzaba a nublarse hasta que quedo completamente inconsciente en ese barco que se hundía hasta la parte más profunda del mar.

 **Aquí el final del primer capítulo espero que les allá gustado, se agradece toda crítica constructiva y concejos, tratare de subir el segundo capítulo lo más rápido que pueda. Gracias por leer hasta aquí.**


	2. Capítulo 2: una nueva oportunidad

**Nota: este fic es luffy x harem lo que quiere decir que todas las mujeres estarán con luffy, también habrá Yuri e incesto ya sea sanguíneo y no sanguíneo, usted lector es de mente pura y de ojos vírgenes le recomiendo que se abstenga de leer este fic.**

 **One piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son una creación de Eiichiro Oda.**

 ** _Los pensamientos estarán en cursiva, negrita y subrayado._**

Capítulo 2: una nueva oportunidad y el comienzo del entrenamiento.

Poco a poco comenzaba a desertar, se sentía cansado y hambriento, lo último que recordaba era que se encontraba luchando para conseguir un poco de aire y de repente todo fue oscuridad. Se levantó y muy lentamente salió de donde se encontraba, era una pequeña choza de madera, miro a su alrededor y pudo notar que se encontraba en una pequeña isla. Miro hacia el cielo y lo vio oscuro.

Es de noche ¿Dónde estoy?

No es de noche y te encuentras en la parte más profunda de todo los mares.

Luffy giro buscando quien le había respondido, cuando se encontró con la figura de un hombre de mediana edad, no era alto pero proyectaba un aire que hacía notar de que era fuerte.

¿Qué quieres decir que no es de noche?

Lo que ves es la infinita oscuridad del mar, como ya dije estas en la parte más profunda de todos los mares.

¿Qué tan profundo?

¿Conoces la isla de los Gyojin?

Si

Esa isla se encuentra a 10 mil metros de profundidad, bueno esta isla se encuentra a más de 50 mil metros de profundidad,

¿Cómo llegue hasta aquí?

Eso no lo sé, cuando te encontré estabas encadenado en un barco, es imposible que alguien sobreviva a un descenso como ese, sin un equipo apropiado ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Monkey D. Luffy, y el tuyo.

Bueno mi nombre ase mucho que lo olvide, creo que van más de mil años desde la última vez que que utilice mi nombre, puedes llamarme como gustes.

MIL AÑOS! ¿Crees que soy idiota? Es imposible que vivas tanto.

Bueno dije creo, pero en realidad somas de dos mil años, veras en esta isla el tiempo fluye de manera diferente a otras islas, todo lo que aquí se encuentra envejece más lento, no lo entiendo muy bien pero se debe a que aquí se juntan las corrientes marinas del todo el mundo.

Si tu no lo entiendes menos lo hare yo.

Jajajaja eres gracioso muchacho, pero dime que hacías encadenado en ese barco.

Es una larga historia pero para resumir soy un pirata, me atraparon y trasladaban para ejecutarme, a mis nakamas los mataron.

El rostro fuffy cambio, reflejaba más que tristeza, es como si prefiriera estar muerto y sus nakamas vivos, y así era.

Lo siento, debiste quererlos mucho.

Eran más que mis nakamas, eran mi familia. Daría cualquier cosa por estar con ellos otra vez.

De pronto un fuerte rugido se escuchó, como si se tratara de una enorme vestía.

GUAAA! Tengo hambre.

Pero donde están mis modales, que te parece si continuamos nuestra conversación adentro mientras comemos.

ENCERIO! Muchas gracias.

Y así continuaron conversando hasta que una pregunta llamo la atención de luffy.

Luffy-kun ¿Qué arias si te dijera que puedes navegar con tus amigos una vez más?

ENCERIO! ¿Cómo? Dime por favor.

Bueno, veras como ya dije aquí se juntan todas las corrientes marinas, lo que provoca que el tiempo fluya de manera diferente. En una parte de esta isla se juntan tres de estas corrientes creando un vórtice que te permite viajar al pasado.

Ósea que puedo ver a mis amigos una vez más.

Si pero, ¿realmente quieres viajar así?

Así ¿Cómo?

Cuando viajas atreves del vórtice conservas toda tu fuerza y conocimiento, pero si con la fuerza y conocimiento que posees te capturaron ¿Cuánto crees que duraras en esta nueva aventura?

La verdad no mucho, pero quiero ver a mis amigos

En esta isla hay un sector que está rodeado de corrientes marinas, allí entrenar durante un dia normal equivale a un año, que te parece si te entreno por 10 días ósea durante 10 años.

Harías eso por mí, no sé qué decir.

No digas nada, ya que este entrenamiento será un infierno.

Sufí traga saliva y pregunta ¿Qué tanto me vas enseñar?

Todo desde como disparar con precisión, hasta hacerte un maestre en el uso de la espada, además trabajaremos tu haki.

Pero oye yo no soy un tirador y menos un espadachín, no veo cual es el motivo de enseñarme a disparar y a pelear con espadas.

El motivo es simple, convenirte en el más poderoso de todos los mares, así podrás proteger a tus amigos, ¿Qué me dices?

El más poderoso de todos los mares, eso suena genial, hagámoslo.

Ha otra cosa tu ¿eres un usuario de una Akuma no Mi?

Si la Gomu Gomu no Mi,

Bien te la cambiaremos, no solo te la cambiare por una más poderosa, sino que te daré más de una.

QUEEEEEE! ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Es posible si tienes la fruta correcta, Luffy-kun ¿Por qué crees que no se puede comer más de una fruta del diablo?

No lo sé.

Que sincero, bueno, simplemente es porque si comes más de una fruta tu cuerpo no soportara tanto poder, si entrenas tu cuerpo a lo mucho podrás comer dos frutas, pero hay akuma no mí que te permitiría comer más de una fruta del diablo inclus todo depende del entrenamiento que tengas, y como entrenaremos por 10 días ósea 10 años lo más probable que tú puedas conseguir comer más de 4, pero todo depende de si tú quieres comerlas.

El problema nos que si yo quiera comerlas, ¿de dónde sacaremos tantas frutas del diablo?

Luffy-kun se te olvida que aquí es donde terminan todas las corrientes marinas, durante siglos han llegados barcos a las costas de la isla, barcos cargados con topos de cosas como: tesoros, espadas y akuma no mí, así que solo digamos que poseo cierta cantidad de frutas del diablo.

Espera tesoros, que has hecho con los tesoros.

Los he juntado en una cueva en el bosque ¿Por qué pregunta?

Yo solo digo que a nami le hubiese gustado tenerlos.

Bueno puedes quedártelos, y cuando la vuelvas a ver se lo das.

Enserio! Y que hay de las espadas.

La mayoría es basura, pero he logrado rescatar algunas de excelente calidad, en especial la que será tu espada.

Bueno que esperamos, vamos a entrenar,

Me alegro que estés impaciente, pero no durara mucho, primero te sacaremos la Gomu Gomu no mí.

Y como lo harás.

Veras yo soy usuario de la Ekisu Ekisu no mí, ósea puedo extraer todo lo que dese, así que estás listo esto será doloroso.

Si

El hombre puso su mano sobre el pecho de Luffy y comenzó a extraer la fruta del diablo, mientras Luffy gritaba del dolor, luego de pasar 4 minutos extrayendo la Gomu Gomu no mi un agonizante Luffy yace en el suelo.

Eso ha estado a la par con las tortura de Impel Down, y ahora que sigue.

Bueno comerás la Supesu Supesu no mí, es la paramecia que te otorga el poder de controlar el espacio a tu alrededor, esta fruta te permitirá llevar todo el tesoro en una pequeña caja, y también comer más de una Akuma no mí.

Bueno ahora comienza tu entrenamiento.

Luffy y el hombre se dirigieron al lugar donde entrenarían, comenzaron a pasar los días, al término del décimo dia, Luffy y el hombre regresaron a la vieja choza de madera.

Luffy-kun as terminado tu entrenamiento, has dominado el Rokushiki a la perfección, tu haki de obcecación como el de armamento están en un nivel superior y tu haki del conquistador es el más fuerte que se pueda encontrar, has dominado la espada como la pistola, y tu fuerza física como tu resistencia son sobrehumanas, además que poses cuatro Akuma no mí, y también has aprendido a como ocultar tu presencia y el electro de la tribu Mink, y hasta nos quedó tiempo para el karate Gyojin, me atrevería decir que en este momento eres la persona más fuerte del planeta.

Muchas gracias viejo, la verdad no sé cómo pagártelo.

Solo asegúrate de terminar tu viaje esta vez.

Así lo hare, terminare mi viaje y cumpliré mi sueño y el de mis amigos.

Es hora de que comiences a preparar tus cosas, Luffy-kun quiero que te lleves contigo el resto de las espadas y de las Akuma no mí.

Enserio! Muchas gracias, viejo.

Sé que les darás un buen uso Luffy-kun

HAAA! Se me olvidaba el tesoro, viejo donde está la cueva.

Ven te guiare asta ella.

Al llegar Luffy encontró una gran cueva llena de oro, diamante y todo tipos de joyas.

Viejo, sacar todo esto me tomara días, debe haber toneladas de oro y diamantes.

Tienes razón, o podríamos usar el poder de mi akuma no mí para extraer todo este tesoro.

Bien lo llevare en esta mochila, utilizare los poderes de la Supesu Supesu no mi para agrandar el espacio de adentro de la mochila lo suficiente para que entre todo el tesoro.

Una vez guardado el tesoro en la mochila, Luffy y el hombre se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba el vórtice que llevaría a Luffy al pasado.

Viejo, no puedo creer que me hayas dado todo este tesoro, además de las espadas y las Akuma no mí.

Se habrían perdido si las dejaba aquí, además siempre seguirán llegando barcos con más oro, así que no te preocupes.

Bueno viejo, me voy gracias por todo

Fue lo último que dijo mientras saltaba al vórtice que lo traería de regreso al pasado.

 **Aquí termina el segundo capítulo de esta historia, espero les haya gustado y gracias por leer hasta aquí**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota: este fic es luffy x harem lo que quiere decir que todas las mujeres estarán con luffy, también habrá Yuri e incesto ya sea sanguíneo y no sanguíneo, usted lector es de mente pura y de ojos vírgenes le recomiendo que se abstenga de leer este fic.**

 **Nota 2: desde ahora subiré los capítulos los días domingo, puede que suba otro a mitad de semana pero no es seguro.**

 **Manytag73589 muchas gracias por los concejos.**

 **One piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son una creación de Eiichiro Oda.**

 _Los pensamientos estarán en cursiva y subrayado **.**_

Capítulo 3: regreso al pasado.

\- Despierta Luffy! Despierta que llegaremos tarde.

\- Tarde ¿para qué?

\- Como que ¿para qué? No te lo dije ayer, hoy te llevare a tu nuevo hogar. Yo no puedo tenerte por más tiempo. Viste ya estamos por llegar.

\- Pero ¿qué paso? Recuerdo haber saltado al vórtice y luego desperté aquí, entonces si regrese en el tiempo.

Luffy comenzó a cambiarse de ropa, cuando se hubo sacado la camisa, le sorprendió lo que vio, podría tener la estatura de un niño de 7 años pero su cuerpo a pesar de ser pequeño conservaba la musculatura que consiguió con el entrenamiento

\- Ese viejo no mentía cuando dijo que conservaría todo, incluso tengo las cicatrices, y la musculatura, será un problema si alguien ve mi cuerpo, comenzaran a hacer preguntas, tendré que ingeniármelas para mantener esto en secreto, al menos lo más que pueda.

\- ¿Qué pasa Luffy? ¿Por qué demoras tanto?

\- Ya voy, me estoy cambiando de ropa.

\- Luffy ¿Por qué demoras tanto? No vez que estamos atrasado.

\- Abuelo no entres ya salgo.

\- LUFFY! ¿Pero qué demonios? ¿Por qué tu?

\- Espera abuelo, te lo puedo explicar, _en realidad no puedo,_

\- Claro que me vas a explicar ¿crees que te dejare ir así como así? Me explicaras con lujo y detalles.

\- Veras, para simplificarlo he estado entrenando en el bosque cuando no estas.

\- Y ¿Por qué tantas cicatrices? Y ¿para qué te entrenas?

\- Al principio solo tenía unas pocas, pero mi último entrenamiento fue algo intensivo, y entreno para ser más fuerte.

\- Más fuerte ¿para qué?

\- ¿para ser un buen marine?

Dijo esto último con más tono a pregunta que a respuesta, hubo un silencio por pocos segundos, cuando Luffy levanto la mirada hacia su abuelo, vio que en sus ojos habían estrellas y lloraba de alegría.

\- PORFIN! Este momento ha llegado, por fin te has dado cuenta que tu naciste para ser un marine, estoy orgulloso de ti Luffy.

\- Si abuelo, gracias.

Dijo esto mientras una gota de sudor apareció en su cabeza.

\- Bien termina de arreglarte, que pronto partiremos hacia las montañas corvo para presentarte a tu nueva familia, te espero afuera.

\- Si ya voy, _de la que me salve, mi plan original de mantener todo en secreto fallo en mismo dia que lo cree, ¿Cómo era capaz Nami de crear planes tan buenos? Tal vez le pida que me enseñe,_ bien estoy listo abuelo.

\- Luffy y su abuelo caminaron por el bosque durante varios minutos, todo era tan familiar y nostálgico para nuestro protagonista que no logaba ocultar la cara de felicidad.

\- Hoy estas muy feliz Luffy ¿Por qué?

\- Mmm puede ser porque tendré nuevos lugares para entrenar.

\- Sí que estas metido con lo de volverte más fuerte, si sigues así pronto serás capitán de tu propio barco de la marina jajajaja.

 _\- Claro que seré capitán pero de un barco pirata,_

\- Y siguieron caminando, hasta que Luffy se dio cuenta que no se dirigían a casa de Dadan y los bandidos de la montaña, se dirigían al lago, esto último le causo duda por lo que decidió preguntar.

\- Abuelo ¿hacia dónde vamos?

\- Vamos al lago, allí vive una madre y su hijo, el chico es tres años mayor que tú, viven a la orilla del lago.

 _\- Un chico y su madre, no recuerdo que alguien viviera hay ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?_

\- Portgas D. Rouge y Portgas D. Ace.

 _\- LA MADRE DE ACE ESTA VIVA! Ahora que lo recuerdo el viejo misterioso me dijo algo sobre unos cambios en esta realidad ¿Cómo será la madre de Ace?_

\- Luffy ya estamos llegando ¿Luffy? LUFFYY!

\- Ha, ¿Qué? ¿Por qué gritas abuelo?

\- Te he dicho que estamos llegando, pero no me escuchaste ¿en que estabas -pensando?

\- En nada.

\- Bueno, cuando lleguemos quiero que te comportes educadamente.

\- Si lo hare.

Pasados unos 5 minutos llegaron al lago, en la orilla de este se podía apreciar una casa de dos pisos hecha completamente de madera, ambos se dirigieron hacia la casa y una vez cerca Garp grito.

\- Rouge-san, ace ¿están en casa? Soy yo Garp, he traído a mi nieto.

El silencio fue cortado por la vos de una mujer que salía de la casa.

\- Garp-san es un gusto verlo de nuevo, Ace no está pero pronto llegara.

\- Tiene 10 años es normal que se la pase corriendo de un lugar a otro, como dije he traído a mi nieto para que lo cuides por favor.

\- Si no hay problema.

\- Luffy ven y saluda.

\- Si abuelo, hola mi nombre es Monkey D. Luffy el futuro re…. un futuro marine _demonios casi la cago._

-Hola Luffy, mi nombre es Portdas D. Rouge, pero puedes llamarme Rouge _su cuerpo, se nota que ha entrenado bastante, incluso se pueden ver un par de cicatrices,_ lamento que mi hijo no este.

\- No se preocupe, _maldito Ace, tiene la oportunidad de estar con su madre pero prefiere dejarla sola ¿Cómo es posible? Apuesto que esta con Sabo,_ ya me lo presentara más tarde.

\- Luffy aquí nos despedimos, regresare a la villa Foosha a recoger mis cosas para partir a la base de la marina.

\- Abuelo ¿podrías pasar donde Makino y decirle donde me encuentro? Por favor.

\- Lo are solo porque lo has pedido de buena manera.

\- Muchas gracias abuelo.

\- Vendré a verte de vez en cuando, no le cauces problema a Rouge-san, entendiste.

\- No hay problema abuelo.

\- Rouge-san gracias por cuidarlo.

\- No se preocupe, así Ace tendrá con quien jugar.

\- ya entonces nos vemos Luffy.

\- Adiós abuelo, cuídate.

\- Ven Luffy te mostrare tu cuarto.

\- Si ya voy.

 **En la casa.**

-Este cuarto pertenece a Ace, pero como nunca esta será como si fuese tuyo, espero que no tengas problemas con dormir solo.

\- No, no los tengo, _se ve triste cuando habla de Ace, ese maldito tendré que golpearlo cuando lo vea._

\- que bueno, tu acomódate mientras yo preparo la cena.

\- Gracias, así lo hare.

 **10** **minutos** **más** **tarde.**

\- Rouge-san ¿hay algo en que pueda ayudarle?

\- Muchas gracias Luffy pero no es necesario, ya estoy terminando, puedes sentarte y esperar.

\- Esta bien, _si yo tuviera a mi madre no la dejaría sola, más aun si fuera tan bonita y sexy como Rouge-san._

\- Luffy estas bien, tienes la cara roja.

\- ¿Qué? Estoy bien, no es nada grabe.

\- Que bueno, por un momento pensé que te avías enfermado. Parece que Ace no llegara a casa otra vez, así que cenaremos los dos.

\- No hay problema, _en que estaba pensando es la madre de Ace, mi hermano._

\- Luffy ¿Cómo está la cena?

\- Deliciosa, muchas gracias.

\- Que bueno que te guste, por lo general suelo cenar sola, debería acostumbrarme, Ace pronto se ira para convertirse en pirata y cumplir su sueño, Luffy dijiste que querías ser un marine ¿no? Tal vez más adelante se encuentren y tengan que pelear.

\- Lo de ser un marine era una mentira.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Si decía que quiero ser un pirata mi abuelo me hubiese matado a golpe, es por eso que cuando él esta digo que seré un marine.

\- Ya veo, con que serás un pirata.

\- si, en 10 años más saldré rumbo a mi nueva aventura.

\- ¿Por qué en 10 años más?

\- Para ese entonces tendré 17 la edad suficiente para salir al mar, y también en 10 años reuniré una tripulación y los entrenare.

\- ¿Entrenarlos para qué?

\- Para que puedan sobrevivir a lo que sea que nos espera en el futuro.

\- No hay dudas de que serás un buen capitán.

\- Shishishi seré el mejor de todos.

\- Pero ¿si los vas a entrenar tienes que ser muy fuerte?

\- Lo soy, ahora en este momento no hay nadie en el East Blue que me pueda derrotar.

\- IMPOCIBLE! No puedo creer que seas tan fuerte.

\- Soy fuerte pero mi cuerpo solo resiste una hora pelando, después de eso estoy perdido.

\- Luffy los niños de 7 años no deberían mentir.

\- Pero si es verdad.

\- Si, si, ahora ve a tomar un baño antes de acostarte, mientras tanto yo lavare los platos.

\- Permítame ayudarle, mi abuelo me mataría si se entera de que no le ayudo en la casa.

\- Ya, entonces lava los platos, y yo iré a ducharme ¿puedes hacerlo?

\- Si, déjemelo a mí.

Rouge sale del comedor dirigiéndose al baño, una vez en este comienza a desvestirse hasta el punto de solo quedar en ropa interior, llevaba un provocador conjunto de lencería color rojo que haría sangrar de las narices hasta el hombre más inocente, se miró al espejo usar este tipo de ropa le Asia sentir bien, termino de desvestirse quedando completamente desnuda, se miró de nuevo y suspiro.

-ya estoy vieja, ningún hombre querría estar a mi lado, ni mi hijo quiere estar junto a mí.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al recordar lo amable que fue Luffy al querer ayudarla, sonrisa que se transformó en una pequeña risa cuando recordó lo dicho por Luffy.

Si fuera cierto de que el fuera el hombre más fuerte del East Blue, no me molestaría estar con él, _espera en que estás pensando Rouge, tiene solo 7 años, pero…es amable, en cierta manera es lindo._

Al mismo tiempo en la cocina Luffy lavaba la loza.

\- no me creyó lo que dije, tal vez tenga que demostrárselo, _espera no puedes, no, si no se unirá a tu tripulación,_ no es una mala idea tener a la mujer del rey de los piratas en mi tripulación, además que es realmente linda. Junto a Nami y Robin harían el equipo perfecto, ablando de Nami y Robin pronto tendré que buscarlas, Nami será fácil encontrarla solo tengo que estar presente el dia que llegue Arlong e impedir que mate a su madre y tome el control de la villa, pero Robín será más complicado tendré suerte si la encuentro antes de que comience mi viaje, o tendré que esperar hasta que llegue a Alabasta

\- Luffy el baño está desocupado, puedes utilizarlo cuando quieras.

\- si enseguida voy me falta poco por terminar.

Una vez terminado de lavar los platos y de haberse bañado, Luffy se dirige a la que será su nueva habitación.

\- _10 años, en 10 años comienza mi nueva aventura, en 10 años podre regresar al Grand Line y esta vez será diferente, esta vez me encargare de cumplir todos sus sueños, solo esperen._

 **Aquí el final del tercer capítulo, gracias por leer hasta aquí, espero que les allá gustado.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota 1: este fic es luffy x harem lo que quiere decir que todas las mujeres estarán con luffy, también habrá Yuri e incesto ya sea sanguíneo y no sanguíneo, usted lector es de mente pura y de ojos vírgenes le recomiendo que se abstenga de leer este fic.**

 **Nota 2: desde ahora subiré los capítulos los días domingo, puede que suba otro a mitad de semana pero no es seguro.**

 **One piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son una creación de Eiichiro Oda.**

 _Los_ _pensamientos_ _estarán_ _en_ _cursiva_ _y_ _subrayado_ _ **.**_

 _ **capitulo 4: mi nueva familia.**_

A la mañana siguiente Rouge preparaba el desayuno mientras Luffy le ayudaba en lo que pudiera.

\- Luffy el desayuno casi esta ¿podrías colocar la mesa por favor?

\- Enseguida Rouge-san.

\- Ha y llámame solo Rouge.

\- Esta bien Ro… Rogue.

\- Que no te de vergüenza llamarme por mi nombre, después de todo ya hemos dormido juntos y después de lo de esta mañana no debería darte vergüenza. Dijo con una sonrisa en su cara.

Este comentario hiso que la cara de Luffy ardiera en un color rojo.

\- ¿Ace no vendrá a desayunar? Pregunto tratando de cambiar el tema.

\- Déjalo debe estar enojado por lo de anoche.

 **Escena retrospectiva**

Luffy dormía tranquilo cuando sintió una presencia acercándose a la casa, no le dio mayor importancia porque sabía de quien se trataba así que siguió durmiendo, tardo 2 minutos para sentir la misma presencia al lado suyo pero esta vez era diferente, sentía el peligro, abrió los ojos y rápidamente evadió un tubo de acero que se dirigía hacia él.

\- Maldito ¿Quién eres? Y ¿Qué haces en mi casa? Más te vale que no le hayas echo nada a mi madre.

\- Espera Ace, mi nombre es…

No alcanzo a terminar ya que Ace había lanzado otro ataque.

\- Mierda, Ace será mejor que pares o tendré que detenerte a la fuerza.

\- Jajá inténtalo idiota, para que sepas entreno todos los días en el bosque.

\- Tu lo pediste mocoso, no me hare responsable si sales lastimado.

\- ¿A quién tratas de mocoso? Obviamente soy mayor que tu idiota.

Dicho esto Ace se lanza contra Luffy solo para ser enviado a volar de un golpe por parte de Luffy, haciendo que Ace atraviese la muralla provocando un fuerte ruido despertando a Rouge, haciendo que esta saliera de su habitación para ver qué pasaba.

\- ¿Qué fue ese ruido? Ace! ¿Qué haces aquí? Y ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?

\- Rouge-san perdón por desper…tar…la.

Lo que vio lo dejo si palabras, frente a él se encontraba Rouge solo con su ropa interior, un Baby Doll blanco con encaje semitransparente y unas bragas del mismo color.

\- Luffy ¿Qué fue lo que le paso?

\- vera Rouge-san yo le explicare todo, pero podría cubrirse por favor.

\- ¿he? ¿Cubrirme? ¡KYAAAA!

5 minutos después podemos ver a los tres sentados en la cocina, dos de ellos con sus caras rojas a más no poder por la vergüenza, y el otro con un ojo morado a causa del fuerte golpe.

\- Pu…puede alguien explicarme que fue lo que ocurrió.

\- Nada grabe Rouge-san solo que Ace me ataco pensando que era una especie de ladrón ¿creo?

\- ¿es eso cierto Ace?

\- Se podría decir que sí, no sabía que este idiota se estaba quedando en nuestra casa.

\- bueno, solo por esta vez lo dejare pasar, pero que quede claro no quiero más peleas en la casa ¿entendido?

\- hai/hai dijeron al mismo tiempo.

\- Bien ahora se van acostar, suficiente hemos tenido por esta noche.

\- espera un momento, yo no dormiré en la misma aviación que este idiota.

\- Ace por favor, no continúes discutiendo.

\- Oka-san lo digo enserio, no pienso compartir mi habitación.

\- no se preocupe Rouge-san, puedo dormir en el sofá, por mí no hay problema.

\- No, le prometí a Garp-san que cuidaría de ti, y eso pienso hacer. Así que dormirás con migo esta noche

\- OKA-SAN!

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Cómo piensas dormir con ese idiota? ¿Quién sabe qué cosas puede hacer?

\- Ace, Luffy tan solo tiene 7 años.

\- Eso no importa, me niego a que duerma contigo.

\- Pues tendrás que aguantarte, ya que no quieres que duerma en tu habitación, y yo no pienso dejar que duerma en el sofá. Ya está decidido, Luffy dormirá en mi habitación.

 **En la habitación.**

\- Luffy, espero que no te moleste, pero yo duermo con poca ropa.

\- No, por mí no hay problema, igual yo duermo solo con la parte de abajo del pijama.

\- _Mmm esta noche podría ser interesante._

Luffy se disponía a acostarse cuando quedo completamente petrificado, la razón, la bella Rouge se había quitado la mayor parte de su ropa quedando solamente con su ropa interior con la que la había visto antes.

\- ¿Luffy? ¿Te encuentras bien? Estas todo rojo.

\- ¿he? Si estoy bien, será mejor que durmamos.

Y así prosiguieron a acostarse, aunque la diferencia de tamaño no favorecía a Luffy ya que Rouge era mucho más grande que él.

\- ¿Rouge-san?

\- Si Luffy.

\- ¿Es necesario que estemos tan juntos?

\- Luffy ¿de qué hablas?

\- De nada no se preocupe.

Luffy solo pudo suspirar y tratar de dormir aunque le era imposible ya que era completamente cubierto por el cuerpo de Rouge, quien con una de sus piernas aprisionaba a nuestro protagonista.

 **En la mañana.**

Rouge se despertaba percatándose que aún mantenía prisionero a Luffy, se quedó un tiempo viéndolo e inconsciente llevo su mano a los pectorales del muchacho y lenta mente comenzó a bajar recorriendo uno por uno los abdominales de Luffy notando como este se tensaba al recibir las caricias que ella le propinaba.

\- No debería de hacer esto, pero, hace tiempo que no estoy con un hombre, por otro lado es solo un niño…un niño con el cuerpo mas hoy que he visto ni siquiera Roger tenía un cuerpo como este, demonios ¿Qué hago?

Quedo pensando los pro y los contras se mordió el labio y poco a poco se fue acercando al cuello d Luffy para comenzar a besarlo continuo recorriendo el torso desnudo con sus labios lamiendo cada centímetro de los músculos de Luffy, una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro al notar que sus besos estaban surtiendo efecto en Luffy ya que un bulto en su entrepierna Rouge bajo el pijama lo suficiente para dejar libre el miembro erecto de luffy.

\- Baya Luffy veo que eres solo musculo, debe medir unas 5 pulgadas (12 centímetros) si con 7 años ya es de este tamaño no puedo imaginar cómo será cuando crezcas, se me hace agua la boca de solo pensarlo.

Tomando el miembro Rouge comenzó a lamerlo y lentamente comenzaba a introducirlo en su boca su mano libre viajo a su sexo que ya se encontraba húmedo por la excitación que le provocaba lo que estaba haciendo tan concentrada estaba que no se dio cuenta que Luffy comenzaba a despertar.

\- ¿Rouge-san? ¿Qué esta esta hacieeendo ¡HAA! ¡ROUGE-SAAN!

Con un descontrolado gemido Luffy acababa eyaculando dentro de la boca de Rouge.

\- Ro-Rouge-san ¿Qué fue todo eso?

\- L-Lo lo ciento Luffy, simplemente no me puede resistir. Veras desde que murió Roger que no he estado con un hombre y una mujer tiene sus necesidades…perdón por favor no te enojes.

\- ShiShiShi No me molesta el que complazca sus necesidades con migo, pero para la próxima trate de despertarme no es justo que solo usted se divierta mientras yo duermo.

\- ¿No estás enojado por utilizarte para saciar mis necesidades?

\- no ¿debería estarlo?

Preguntaba mientras ladeaba la cabeza en su clásica señal de duda.

\- Bueno la mayoría lo haría.

\- Yo no soy como la mayoría, soy un pirata, es más me siento halagado que una mujer tan hermosa me de tal honor _maldita sea estoy hablando como Sanji._

Rouge al escuchar lo que Luffy decía se lanza sobre el uniendo sus labios en un beso que de primera lo sorprendió pero que después correspondió.

\- Sera mejor que nos levantemos, tengo que preparar el desayuno.

\- Si será lo mejor.

 **Fin del Flash Back.**

\- Si y por eso no pude dormir en casi toda noche aunque el despertar estuvo mejor aunque no recuerdo mucho ya que estaba dormido.

\- Ara Ara Luffy, no me digas que dormir con migo fue mucho para ti. Y yo que pase una de las mejores noches de mi vida y ni hablar de la mañana.

\- Si seguiremos con esto debemos hacerlo cuando Ace no este.

\- Tienes razón Luffy, lo bueno que Ace pasa la mayor parte del tiempo con los bandidos de la montaña o entrenando en el bosque

\- ¿cree que baje luego?

\- No te preocupes ya vendrá.

Los días fueron pasando entre sesiones de sexo oral con Rouge ambos llegaron al acuerdo de esperar a que Ace iniciara su viaje para poder dar el siguiente paso, las peleas contra Ace en las cuales este último sale siempre perdiendo y todo golpeado poco a poco fueron ayudando para que este aceptara al moreno, pocas semanas después Ace le había presentado ante sabo y los bandidos de la montaña también sellaron su hermandad brindando con copas de sake. Ya ha pasado un mes desde que Luffy llego a vivir con Rouge y Ace ahora podemos ver a nuestro protagonista sentado al borde de un barranco mirando el océano azul.

\- Ya va siendo hora de que comience a buscar a mi tripulación, tengo que prepararlos para que puedan sobrevivir.

 **Fin del capítulo 4**

 **Espero que les haya gustado PARA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO APARECERA NAMI y se presentara la espada de Luffy**


End file.
